This Job of Mine
by Koili The Artist
Summary: (Anthro AU.) Rotti "Red" Fazbear runs one of the most successful Italian restaurants in the county. However, that isn't his only job. Underneath everything, he hides many secrets. And when something new reminds him of something old, he begins to question his choices in life. (Contains violence, and death. Dark themes. May change rating to M.) (Chapter 6 Uploaded!)
1. Prologue

"Kill him."

Upon those two words spoken, the harsh, rapid sound of gunfire grated through the air. The man who previously stood before the desk was gunned down. He shrieked in agony due to being shot in non-fatal places, before they finally hit their target. He quickly dropped dead, blood gushing from his gun wounds.

The man-the _bear_ behind said desk leaned back, frowning. He puffed on the cigar that hung from his mouth, sighing lowly. The two who stood next to his chair turned to him, lowering their guns.

"Enough for today, boys. Same time tomorrow." Pausing, he sat up straight to glance at the body on the ground, which was nearly gushing blood not even a minute ago. It had slowed to a gentle pour, splattering all over the ground.

"Take care of the body." He muttered, his ears flattening a bit. "Make it look like an accident. Or dump it in the harbor."

The two bodyguard-like males nodded quickly, both going over to the body. They hoisted it up, carefully carrying it out of the area. They made sure not to get the blood on any of the carpets, and only took it through hard-wooded areas.

Once they were out of sight, the bear stood up from his desk. Putting the cigar out, he brushed himself off. He put away various papers and things before he gathered his on-hand belongings. Placing them back into his suitcase, he sighed and began to leave.

Stopping before he fully left the room, he stood up straight once he spotted a full-body mirror. Glancing himself over, he brushed his suit off and straightened his tie. His blue eyes gleamed with the smallest amount of remorse, which was mostly masked by his calm, uncaring expression.

He was well-known for his restaurant. He ran one of the most successful Italian restaurants in the county, and he knew it. Everybody knew it. It had done nothing but improved since his father passed it down to him. However; he had one other job that only a few select people knew of, something else his father passed down to him.

His name was Rotti "_Red" _Fazbear, and he ran the mafia.

* * *

"RED! _SBRIGARE!_"

Red's mind snapped back to reality and the present day, which happened to be nearly 19 years later. Hearing the impatient chatter of customers from the dining area, and angry shouts from his little brother, he immediately went back to work. Quickly prepping several pasta dishes with ease, he glared into the direction of the other bear and snorted.

"_Calmati!_" He barked at the yellow bear, quickly taking the plates to the finished-food counter. Slamming his paw on a buzzer quickly, he waited until the sound died down to yell out.

"ORDERS 18, 27 AND 19 READY."

Quickly drying his hands with a rag, he walked deeper into the kitchen. Nearly slamming into the few workers who had shown up, he backed to the side and nodded apologetically. Going to the area where the dishes were, he glanced to the girl doing the dirty utensils, wiping his face free from any sweat.

"How are you doing on the first day, _ragazza_?" He questioned, splashing his face with cold water from a nearby sink. The chicken looked up quickly at the owner, looking a bit intimidated and worried.

"F-fine, sir. It's not as busy or hectic as I thought it'd be." Just as she spoke, a loud crash and screech came from the main kitchen. The short, yellow bear burst through the door seconds later, face nearly red with rage.

"THE BACK-UP CHEF FOR THE BACK-UP CHEF JUST DROPPED AN ENTIRE POT OF RAVIOLI, THEN VOMITED. ON THE RAVIOLI."

"Brother, calm down." Red spoke calmly, putting his wet paws up. "We're only thirty minutes away from closing. How about we shut down early before this gets any worse?"

"FINE!" He snapped in response, his hazel eyes burning with anger. The bear stormed out of the sink-area of the kitchen, leaving the bear and chicken alone. Red snorted and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the girl.

"Hectic enough for you yet, _ragazza_?"

The bear quickly followed after the smaller bear, going out to make sure that he didn't scream at any customers to leave, like he normally did when the older bear wasn't there to supervise him.

* * *

Shutting the doors and locking them, Red let out a heavy sigh. Rubbing his face, he looked back to the small team of workers that remained, frowning.

"This-a winter flu virus is killing us!" The gold bear said quickly, not able to stop his accent from flowing through into his voice. The others nodded, all looking to the dark-pelted bear for advice. Shaking his head a bit, he shrugged, growling.

"I don't know what to do about it, Tito." He growled to his brother, giving him a glare. "I'm not mother nature." He groaned under his breath, looking around the restaurant. He winced when he caught a whiff of flu vomit, snorting his nose. "I say we shut down, at least until this virus slows a bit."

"We can't!" Tito retaliated, crossing his arms. Red ignored him for the most part, glaring him down.

"We're twenty workers short because of this damn virus! And anyways, a lot of cubs come here. They're more likely to catch it, have it or to spread it, eh?"

A collective nod came from the group, even from Tito after a moment of reluctance. This made Red smile a bit to himself and cross his arms. He winced again when he smelled the vomit, giving an attempt to sneeze it out. Pointing to two of the remaining workers, he continued to wince, blinking quickly.

"You two, stay here and clean this place up. I'll pay you both double. Just lock up when you're done."

The two workers glanced at each other before nodding slowly, heading off to do so. Red looked back to the chicken and the smaller bear, sighing.

"Come on, you two. Let's get home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! Koili here with a brand-new story!

I know what you're probably wondering right now; "Where's BoC2 Chapter 13, Koili?!", right? Well, long story short, I've put it on hiatus. I'm sorry!

I'm working on it slowly while I'm doing this, but I REALLY wanted to work on something else while I did so to keep my brain turning. So, here's a new story for you to read while BoC2 is in production! I don't even know if I'll finish this one, but I hope that I'll be able to!

Also, I've recycled this title. It was actually the original title to a _different _fanfiction that I had never posted. It was. Um. A lemon.

Anyways, I've actually really wanted to do an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfiction like this for a while. I'm super excited to actually work on this, finally! I just hope you guys like it, I know this chapter is rubbish. Chapter 2 is much longer, though.

Along with an anthro AU, I've also been wanting to get into darker themes. I also love mafia writing prompts, and I've been wanting to do one for about two years, why not this? Red's basically already running a gang of hitmen in the actual game!

Huge thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

******Koili does not suggest joining your local mafia or supporting them in any way! It's a bad idea, friends!**

**(Also, if you're wondering; Tito is indeed Tangle!)**


	2. Clyde

Red nearly kicked the front door open. Ice shards and snow burst from the cracks, basically showering his tawny fur in frost. Brushing himself off, he opened the door all the way and allowed both of the animals following him inside.

"Chica, the empty rooms are on the second floor to your left. Just pick one, to your fancy they're all guest rooms." The large bear spoke flatly, flipping a light switch on. She stopped him before he could move, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Please, sir. Call me Tina-my middle name." She said meekly, intimidated by his large form. "If that's okay."

"Yes, it's fine by all means. I know what it's like to be called by a horribly-picked name." He responded with a small smile, making sure the front door was shut tightly and locked. He glanced over to Tito, his brows furrowed.

"Hey, brat. Go make sure the main heater is on, would you? It's freezing in here."

"Don't call me a brat, brat!" He snapped angrily from across the room, glaring at the larger bear. Red simply scoffed, taking off his gloves and hat.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to it." Red demanded, glaring over at the yellow bear. Sighing with a huff, Tito went down to the basement quickly, not bothering to take his coat off yet.

Once Tito was out of sight, Tina turned to Red and smiled lightly, tilting her head.

"Thank you for taking me in. It's just until I can afford an apartment, then I'll pay you back. I promise!"

"It's no trouble at all, _caro_. Your parents and I have known each other for years, so you can stay here free of charge."

She smiled wider and nodded eagerly, wringing her hands awkwardly. "Well, thank you."

Red nodded in response, taking his winter coat off and placing it on a hook near the door. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands, getting rid of the germs from the outside public. Glancing to the table, he spotted a lanky, white fox, who was staring intently at a loaf of bread.

"Good afternoon, Mangle."

The fox jumped at the voice, looking over to the bear. It visibly relaxed and smiled once it realized it was just Red. Nodding and waving, it went back to staring at the bread, ears slightly flat. Tina walked in, following Red. She stared at the fox before walking over to the bear, blinking.

"Uh, who's that?" She questioned, looking up to him. He shrugged a bit, looking down at her.

"We call them Mangle. They're one of Tito's old school friends; gender neutral. We call them Mangle because they were in pretty bad shape when we took them in. Doesn't talk. I've actually started calling Tito 'Tangle', because he got so tangled up in their life."

Tina nodded slowly, approaching the fox to most likely talk to them. Red shrugged it all off and went to the fridge, opening it. Looking around inside, he growled under his breath, slamming it shut.

Tito walked in right after Red shut the fridge, causing the bear to look over. Snorting slightly, he crossed his arms. "Milk?"

"All out. You want it, go get it." The yellow bear sneered, sitting at the table next to Mangle. The fox smiled, scooting a bit closer to Tito.

"Why didn't you get it earlier?" Red growled, lowering his gaze to the smaller bear. All he got was a shrug in return, making him sigh angrily. Looking at them all, he shook his head and went back to the front door, grabbing his coat.

"Fine, I'll be back soon. Tito, start dinner while I'm gone, eh?"

Not hearing a response, he simply snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing the doorknob. "Fine, I'LL start it when I get home."

"Better." Tito said loudly from the kitchen, causing the other bear to grit his teeth. After getting all of his winter apparel on, he opened the door and shut it behind him, going out into the cold city.

* * *

The bear pressed on through the blizzard. Everything was whited out, from the road to not even 4 feet in front of his snout; it was all pure white. From the conditions of the road, he was certainly glad he didn't take the car. Squinting to himself, he grunted when a large gust of cold air slammed into his body, nearly making him lose his hat. He kept a paw on it, continuing onward.

The freezing snow didn't bother him in the slightest; his thick fur prevented any freezing, especially when he was fully healthy and active. Shaking his head free of any snow, he relaxed then the harsh wind died down again.

Turning a corner, he sighed softly when he noticed that the tall, city buildings were blocking the cold, arctic air from blasting him any further. As he looked around, he noticed that nobody else was outside. He could understand why; only an insane idiot would go out in that type of weather.

He happened to be one.

Jumping when a sudden gust of ice cold air hit him in the back, he let out an annoyed roar when the wind blew his scarf away. Sighing deeply to himself, he rubbed his face, speed walking in the direction the scarf blew into. Looking around for any sight of it, he growled loudly when he didn't see it anywhere.

Nearing a bench and the store of his fancy, he paused to take a breather. He spotted a lion across the street, who seemed to be fidgeting a lot, staring at him. Red guessed it was from the cold.

The cold air easily took the wind out of him, and also dried his mouth and nose out. He looked around the snowy street, only to realize that it was becoming dark and much colder. About to start walking again, he was stopped by a small cough.

"Uh, sir, i-is this yours?"

The bear turned around to see a much smaller, frail rabbit staring up at him from under the bench, looking absolutely exhausted. He had a blue furred paw pressed firmly against the scarf that had previously blown away to prevent it from going anywhere else, albeit his grip was faltering and shaky.

Blinking in surprise, Red nodded slowly. Bending down, he gently took the scarf from the rabbit, holding onto it tightly with a large paw.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much."

The bunny nodded and smiled, only to go into another coughing fit after doing so. Red took the moment to inspect him, continuing to stay bent down to his level.

His thin coat was ripped and torn, and his pants were in the same condition. His shoes visibly had holes in them, and were basically falling apart at the seams. He looked incredibly malnourished and sick.

Despite his terrifyingly sick appearance, green eyes burned brightly with determination and compassion. They really caught Red's attention out of anything. They reminded him of something, but he couldn't put a paw on it.

"How old are you?"

The bunny blinked a few times, seeming surprised that the bear was still there. Not moving, he lowered his head to a backpack he was using as a pillow.

"19."

"19?" The bear questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's quite cold to be napping under a bench, wouldn't you say? Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"I've lived here for the past few days; it _is _my home. It wasn't bad until it started to snow." He said quietly, his voice faltering from exhaustion. "I don't have anybody to go to, and nobody passing has even taken the time to stop. So, what's the point?"

Red frowned at that, standing up straight. He gripped onto the bench with his paws and carefully lifted it, nearly flipping it over after he made sure he wouldn't hurt the bunny. The boy's eyes widened in panic when it crashed to the ground a foot or two away from him. Red patted his paws together, getting the snow off.

"It's too cold to be out here, boy." He said strongly, bending down to help the rabbit up. The blue leporid flinched at the contact, his eyes widening. His fur was nearly frozen stiff, and the bear had a feeling everything else on him-and in him-was just as cold.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked calmly, making sure the rabbit was standing up on his own feet. He shook his head at the question, bending down slowly to pick up his backpack.

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You're not." Red stated, grabbing the other male's paw. His paw pads were nearly purple from being so cold, and he was guessing his feet were the same. Biting his lip, he looked around for a payphone or something of the sort. Spotting one, he looked back to the boy, taking his shoulders carefully and frowning.

"Stay here. I'll call a taxi."

The bunny nodded slowly, wobbling a bit when the older male pulled away. Leaning against a building, he tilted his head back and sighed harshly, closing his eyes.

"_Thank you, God..._" He muttered to nobody in particular, just glad he was going somewhere warm. He waited until Red got back, holding onto himself in attempt to stay warm.

Red walked across the street towards the payphone he had spotted, taking out a quarter from his jacket pocket. Going through the provided phone book in search for a cab number, he quickly located one and put his paw on it. Popping the quarter in, he began dialing the number, biting his lip a bit.

Putting the phone to his ear, he glanced around the street. Hearing a voice from the other end of the phone, he waited until they were finished speaking to speak himself. Telling the person the location and destination, he waited for a response. Looking back over to the bunny to make sure he was okay as he was waiting, he raised an eyebrow.

Hanging up after he got an answer and estimation from the man, he looked across the street again. The lion from earlier had crossed, looking at the bunny. He looked shady, scraggly and quite dirty. He leaned against the building a few feet away from the blue leporid, swishing his tail. He put a paw into his pocket and looked as if he were going to grab something, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

Knowing the signs all too well, Red quickly left the phone booth. Walking straight over to them, he caught the lion's attention, who nearly jumped from panic.

"Do you need help with anything, _amico_?" He growled under his breath, only then alerting the teenager to the other male. The blue rabbit looked up as well, wincing a bit from the cold. The lion scoffed and removed his paw from his pocket, crossing them.

"Nothin' at all, friend. Nothin' at all."

The lion backed up and slinked away, giving the bear a few odd, snarling expressions. Red ignored it, only to turn to the bunny.

"The taxi should be here in about five minutes."

The bunny nodded in response, leaning his head back again. Red leaned against the building as well, taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"What's your name, boy?"

The blue rabbit coughed again, flattening his ears as he did so. Wiping his nose with his wrist, he looked over to the bear and cleared his throat.

"Clyde."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! How are you doing? Thanks for reading so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing! I hope you're enjoying it just as much as I am writing it.

I'm really excited to continue this; I'm already all the way up to chapter 5! I'm not sure about T-Chi having a large roll in this. I don't know why I keep hyping you all up. I'm sorry. *Rolls away*

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

I'd like to thank Anon xXToxicWolfXx, Anon MissDarkRaven, Anon NerdyKid101, The King of Swag, Anon Blucoon Senpai, Kittendream15, mystery8icarus, Elysion Wish, and Ralakai for the reviews! I love you guys!

I'm starting to get somewhere with BoC2, so expect a chapter for that soon.

Thanks for reading, friends!


	3. On The Rise

The taxi showed up after a short while, coming pretty quickly despite the weather. The driver stopped, allowing both of the animals to get into the back seat of the warm car. Red made sure the bunny had all of his belongings before they pulled away, heading back to his house.

"W-weren't you going some-somewhere?" Clyde stuttered, his ears droopy and relaxed from weakness. Red shrugged, sitting up straight.

"I was heading to the store, but the milk can wait. It's not freezing to death." He said flatly, looking the bunny over again. Clyde snorted weakly at being looked over, narrowing his gaze.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

Red let out a small laugh at the statement, shaking his head. He brushed the snow off of his gloves, making sure he still had everything he had left with. "No, far from that...At least not yet." His tone was joking, but Clyde wasn't so sure. His gaze remained narrowed, and Red remained calm and relaxed to show that he wasn't a threat.

Everything went quiet for a moment before Red spoke up again, trying to break the awkwardness between the taxi's radio static and the silence.

"So, boy. Are you always blue, or are you just cold?" The bear asked with a small smirk, making the teenager scoff and lean his head against the window.

"Little bit of both. My winter fur is making me look like a girl, though." He muttered, closing his eyes tiredly. After a few minutes, it was obvious to the bear that the young rabbit had fallen asleep, his large ears drooping even further downwards. Red snorted in amusement to himself, taking out his wallet when the taxi slowed down. Taking out the proper amount of money to pay the driver, he did so quickly and moved out of the car.

He picked up the bunny from the other side, grabbing his bag as well. Basically hoisting the other animal over his shoulders, he studied him again for a moment. He was out cold, completely exhausted. He was dirty, and he hard dark, almost pure black circles under his eyes. Red took pity upon him, feeling quite bad for the teenager.

Pulling out his keys, he walked towards the house, just hoping the door hadn't frozen shut again.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Tito hissed through his clenched teeth, glaring at the brown bear who sat on the couch. His blue eyes flickered up to the smaller bear, his expression calm.

Red had put the bunny in one of the many spare rooms, making sure that the heater was on for him. after explaining everything to the others, they all had agreed to help shelter him, and that Red had done the right thing-except for Tito. Tito thought differently.

"The boy had nowhere to go, he was going to freeze to death. He's homeless, for crying out loud. God knows how sick he is, he was probably close to hypothermia. What else was I supposed to do?" Red stated and questioned softly, shifting his sitting position. Tito growled, stomping his foot.

"We can't afford him! We're not a college dorm, Red! We can't keep taking in all of the homeless teenagers you see! We're barely making it by as it is, even with the restaurant open! And now with the restaurant being closed, I don't know what we're going to do."

"You know damn well what we're going to do about it, we're going to do what we've done our entire lives. We're going to be perfectly fine, _I _have it under control." The older bear replied, his calm tone slowly vanishing. He wore a proud, angry expression, which caused Tito's shoulder to drop and hang. He lowered his head a bit, his hazel eyes burning with anger.

"You'll be the death of us, Rotti." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. Red simply shrugged, leaning back on the couch. He stared at the TV, his ears drooping lazily.

"I'll be up for a few more hours. Ignore me."

Tito stood there for a moment before simply sighing. Shaking his head, he walked out of the living room, going upstairs to his own bedroom.

Red sunk backwards into the couch, watching the TV intently. Picking up the remote, he began to channel surf for a few moments before he stopped on the news channel, staring with interest when it showed the same exact area where he had found Clyde.

"_-In other news, crime is on the rise again. Various murders have been reported this past week, mostly around the downtown area currently shown. These attacks seem to be directed towards the homeless population_. _Soup kitchens and homeless shelters have been going around frantically to help these poor people off of the streets, but only a few have been saved from the harsh cold and wind._"

The bear blinked at that, frowning to himself. Sitting up straight, he looked upwards into the direction of the bedrooms, slightly frozen into his spot. Everything was slowly coming together from earlier, making him feel a bit confused and dizzy. His mind went back to the lion he had saw. He had seemed gravitated towards Clyde, and Clyde indeed looked _very _homeless.

Had he saved the boy from being killed?

* * *

Clyde's green eyes flickered to life. He winced a bit and groaned softly. His entire body was aching and sore, and his nose felt cracked and dry. His face was stinging, and was tingling with almost pure numbness from the cold. His paws and feet were in agony from the lack of protection from the ice and snow, and he was sure his once soft paw pads were cut up.

The feeling of the warmth and soft bed made him realize that it _wasn't _a dream, and that he was in fact safe.

At least he _hoped _he was safe.

His mind went back to the odd bear who had saved him. There was something in his eyes that made him uneasy, something that scared him. It was as if he was hiding something, something sinister. He ignored it for now; at least he had somewhere to stay for the moment. He just hoped he wasn't a deranged psychotic killer.

Sitting up, he ran a paw through his ruffled. dirty bangs. Looking around, he spotted his bag on a nearby dresser. Relaxing, he flopped backwards onto the bed, groaning in mild pain. Curling back up under the blankets, he sneezed loudly, flattening his ears against his skull. His throat was a bit sore, and he felt frozen. He probably had a cold, but that was the least of his worries. He had many other things to worry about.

After a few moments, he heard a loud knock on his door. Jumping a bit, his eyes widened. Hesitantly, he slowly slid off of the bed, wobbling slightly as his calloused feet hit the soft, warm carpet. Half-waddling over to the door, he opened it slowly to see a yellow bear, who looked quite annoyed and tired.

"Claud, right?" He asked nonchalantly, looking incredibly uninterested. Clyde coughed lightly, blinking in confusion.

"Clyde." He corrected quietly, rubbing his eyes. Tito shrugged, starting to walk off.

"Clop, Clip, Caramel, whatever. It's too early for this shit, it's freakin' 5:30. Red wants to talk to you." He muttered, the smallest amount of jealousy on his voice. Clyde nodded slowly in agreement, running his fingers through his bangs again.

"Yeah, okay." He spoke quietly, following the bear-who was actually just about his height, only a few inches smaller. He was lead down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Red was glancing over a newspaper and drinking something out of a cup. Glancing up at Clyde, he smiled a bit.

"Good morning, kid. How did you sleep?" He questioned, standing up from his chair. Clyde shrugged, blinking a few times more. His eyes ached, as well as his dry, cracked nose.

"I slept fine." He said in a low, gravely tone. His ears were still floppy, drooped and relaxed.

Red placed his paper aside, taking his cup to the coffee maker. He placed it under and began to fill it back up, looking back at the bunny. "You look exhausted, why not rest for today? You don't want to get sicker, huh?"

Nodding slowly at the bear, the bunny tilted his head back and let out a long, ragged sigh. He jumped a bit then Red opened the fridge and threw a bottle of gatorade at him, going back to what he was doing as if nothing happened after he had done so.

"You're dehydrated." He said, making Tito scoff.

"THAT'S an understatement." The smaller bear spoke mockingly, leaving the room to go do who knows what. Red rolled his eyes and turned back to the teenager, picking up his cup of coffee as he did so.

"I apologize on his behalf; he's my younger brother. About ten years younger than me. His name is Tito. Quite short tempered and rude, but you'll get used to it. If you choose to stay, that is." He muttered, taking a sip. Clyde laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." He said flatly, watching the large bear. Red filled up another cup of coffee, handing it to the other male. Clyde stared at it blankly for a moment before carefully sipping it, wincing at the bitter taste. Red chuckled.

"S-so, um, what's your name?" Clyde questioned, gripping the cup awkwardly. Red placed his cup down, realizing that he had never introduced himself.

"My apologies, once again. Rotti Fazbear, owner of _Fazbear's Italiano_. You may call me Red."

Nearly choking on his coffee, the bunny looked up in shock. Eyes widening, he stuttered for a moment, trying to make sure he wouldn't drop the cup he was holding. "O-owner?! Are you joking me?"

"No. My father passed it down to me when he became ill." Red said almost flatly, a small amount of humor in his voice. "What's so surprising about that?"

"N-nothing, it's just that my mom and I used to go there all the time when I was little." He said quickly, trying to defend himself and not offend the other man. "I always loved the mozzarella sticks."

Red smirked a bit at that, crossing his arms. "It's my mother's recipe. I loved it as well when I was a small cub. Although; I can't seem to replicate it, even when I'm following the exact ingredients. I suppose it's a mother's touch to make it taste so well."

Clyde nodded in agreement, smiling weakly. There was a short silence before Red's watch beeped, making him glance down at it. Sighing to himself, he placed his cup in the sink and began gathering various belongings, not looking at the teenager.

"I've got to go to work, Clyde. I'll be back later tonight." He spoke carefully and clearly, making sure the rabbit heard. "I want you to rest, but you can do anything you need or want to. There's a bathroom straight across from your room if you need a shower, and you can eat anything that we have here. We're running a bit low, though. Tito never went grocery shopping."

Tito gave Red a harsh, angry glare as Clyde took it all in, nodding as he spoke. He watched the bear walk towards the front door, where he paused and looked back at the rabbit.

"The restaurant is closed for now, because of that nasty virus outbreak. I'll take you all to it when we reopen, if you'd like. It still needs to be cleaned, disinfected and such."

Closing the door at that, Clyde frowned in confusion. Waiting a few moments, he heard the car in the driveway start up and drive away. He walked back into the kitchen and picked up his gatorade again, tapping the table.

If the restaurant was closed, where was he going to work?

"None of my business." He said quietly to himself, opening the gatorade. He winced at the sight of his leftover coffee, taking it over to the sink and pouring it down the drain. He quickly hauled his drink and a few bags of chips back to his makeshift room, wanting to just lay down and put the exhausting day behind him.

* * *

A quiet knocking on the bunny's bedroom door caused him to look up from his bag of chips. It wasn't as loud as Tito's had been, and Red was still gone. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he got up from his bed and opened the door, looking down in surprise.

A female chicken-who only came up to his shoulders, stared up at him with a small smile. He stared stupidly before she shocked him back into reality by speaking.

"Uh, hey! You're staying here?" She questioned, tilting her head at him. He nodded slowly, looking confused.

"Uh, yeah. The old guy-Red, he took me in." He muttered, eyeing her carefully. She smiled wider and readjusted the sweater she had on.

"I used to see you around the college I go to, but then you stopped coming." She admitted, her voice still filled with curiosity. That made the bunny tense up a bit, his face scrunching up a bit.

"Couldn't afford it."

Tina stared at him, before clearing her throat awkwardly. The rabbit stared, blinking slowly and shifting his weight onto his other leg impatiently. Tina noticed this, and began to back away, laughing sheepishly.

"S-sorry for bothering you. Uh, I'm Tina."

"Clyde." He responded, his voice slightly lower than usual due to exhaustion and his raw, scratchy throat. She nodded quickly, backing up too far and bumping into a wall. They exchanged eye contact for a moment before Clyde chuckled weakly and returned to his room, making the chicken sigh.

Rubbing her forehead, she rested her head against the wall. She perked up when she heard laughing coming from her right-hand side, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"Smooth." Tito said from the stairway, laughing a bit. He rested against the railing, raising an eyebrow. Tina glared at him harshly, crossing her arms.

"I'm-a sure you're popular with the guys, eh?"

"Shut up." She muttered, returning to her own room. Tito laughed even more, watching her slam the door. He went silent for a moment before starting to head back down the stairs.

Going to the living room, the yellow bear sat down on the couch. Mangle stared at him from the other end of it, smiling a bit. Tito smiled back, staring at the TV.

"Amico, how do _you_ feel about these scrawny, geeky teenagers?" Tito questioned, tilting his head into the fox's direction. Xe shrugged, sighing softly and fiddling with a string on a decorative pillow. Tito sighed himself, sinking downwards.

"Our house will be filled with the sense of sexual tension and the smell of overly active pheromones." He muttered, making the fox giggle. He smiled at that, his ears perking up.

"It's been a while since I've heard that."

Mangle shrugged, xer large, fluffy tail wagging slightly. Tito patted it, stroking it absentmindedly. "I still think we should move to Italy before things get bad, amico. You know Rotti isn't going to be saving our tails anytime soon, especially with the rise in crime. More competition for him, which means more danger for us."

Both of them went silent. Mangle pointed up the stairs with xer paw, blinking slightly with a worried look on their face. Tito nodded, gently pushing their paw downwards.

"I know, those teenagers might be in danger. But..." He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, sighing. "Rotti may be stubborn, but at least he's moderately smart. I'm sure he wouldn't let any harm come to them."

Both of them went quiet at that, staring at the TV. They both waited for Red to get home, knowing they had to talk to him about the two teenagers that he had taken in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Heya, guys! How are you doing today?

I actually thought this chapter was shorter than the others, but I'm kind of happy the word count was more than the previous chapter. At least they're getting longer!

Also, I just wanna say **thank you for reviewing.** The more reviews I get, the more I know people are actually reading this. I'm not asking for any, but I just can't thank you guys enough for them. They help motivate me! Thank you.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

I'd also like to thank MissDarkRaven, mystery8icarus, AddiLion, NerdyKid101, Anon Guest, Elysion Wish, FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, kattylm, TFAArtFreak, WolfsyTheWolf, xxtoxicwolfxx, CSCatStudio's, AJ5197, TheFallenOne, and Anon Guest 2 for the reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Answered Questions!:**

* * *

**Elysion Wish: "ANYWAYS, question will Balloon Boy (BB) be joining the gang? Will The Puppet be included or mentioned in the story?"**

Answer: While I'm not sure about B.B., I _may _add the Puppet. Everything beyond Chapter 5 is still heavily in WIP and I keep changing/adding things, so who knows!

* * *

**Anon Guest 2: "Wait is the gold bear golden freddy? And are then all in there?"**

Answer: The gold bear is basically my OC. In the actual FNaF universe of mine, he's Toy Golden Freddy! As for the others, you'll only be seeing the Toy animatronics here! The originals may be mentioned, though. (In this AU, Freddy would be Red's blood cousin, ect.)


	4. Clearing Up

The car smoothly stopped outside of an old, condemned office building. He had finished most of his financial 'business' for the day, which was simply collecting money from..._clients_. However, even after he was done doing so, his job wasn't completely finished. He still had various things to do.

Stepping out of his car and locking it, he brushed his suit off. Hauling a suitcase with ease, he carried it to the back of the building. Minding the ice, he looked around, frowning. Spotting another mammal leaning near a dumpster, he approached him, standing up completely straight.

"You got the goods?" The other male questioned, raising an eyebrow behind his thick sunglasses. He seemed to be some sort of cat, but the bear didn't exactly care. Red rolled his eyes at the comedically over used line that he had heard thousands of times before, sighing under his breath. Opening the briefcase to reveal various bootleg DVDs to sell and guns, he gave the person an unamused glare, twitching his ears a bit.

"I believe you'll find our quality above standard." Red stated proudly, closing the briefcase when the male reached for a gun from it. Giving him a harsh stare, the buyer growled and shuffled around for the money, pulling out a large wad of cash from his pocket. Handing it to the bear, he greedily took it from him. Glancing it over to make sure it wasn't counterfeit, he snorted, slowly handing the briefcase over to him.

The cat eagerly took it, opening it and shifting through all of the items. Quickly taking the chance, Red pulled out a gun of his own, firing it at the cat's head. The feline immediately fell to the ground, dropping the case in turn. Red sighed sadly to himself, looking down at the gun he held in his hand.

"_What even is my life?_" He muttered, looking over the dead cat. He made sure there was absolutely no evidence that had been there, snorting. Picking the case back up, he turned around and quickly went back to his car, placing it aside in the passenger seat. Driving away from the scene, he didn't look back, but certainly was starting to feel guilt bubble deep in his stomach.

* * *

"Killed him?" Tito sighed softly in dissatisfaction, his ears drooping. Mangle looked thoroughly upset, their own ears flat.

"Red, you need to stop. We're already in hot water! If you shoot the wrong guy, we could all be dead by sunrise." The smaller bear said firmly, glaring at the older bear. Red shrugged, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"He was a loner, not a part of a group." He growled, looking over at Tito. "I wouldn't have killed him, but I got extra money out of it. We need it. He looked shady anyways, it probably would have either been me or him. He seemed to eager to hold a gun." Flicking his wet paws into the sink, he grabbed a towel and dried them off. Looking to both the fox and the other bear, he lowered his gaze, flattening his ears.

"I don't like doing it. But sometimes it has to be done. And sometimes...I feel as if father's just...hovering straight behind me, waiting to see if I disappoint him or do what he wants." His voice was suddenly low and quiet, almost as if he didn't want anybody to hear him. Tito heard, however. Sighing harshly, the goldish male clenched his fists, looking down.

"Red, he's _dead_. Anyways, who cares what the hell he thinks, now? He's done enough."

All of them went silent at that. Mangle shook Red's arm and pointed upstairs, their ears continuing to stay flat. Red looked in the direction he was being shown, blinking.

"We could put them in danger." Tito spoke for the white vulpine, crossing his arms. "They're young, they don't know what this is. They don't know what _we _are. They're still young, they don't need this following them for the rest of their lives like a herd of cockroaches. They don't deserve it."

Red nodded slowly in agreement, taking his gaze off of the staircase. Turning to the other two, he stood up straight, his ears perking up.

"Well, I'll make sure that they're not here for long. Tito, would you mind starting dinner for _real _this time? I still need to go get milk and a few other things."

Tito gave him an odd look, raising an eyebrow. Nodding slowly, he turned slowly to the fridge and began shifting through for items. "Um, sure."

The older bear turned and left at that, not wasting any time. Mangle blinked in confusion, twitching xer ears slightly. Tito noticed this and shrugged, throwing a few packaged steaks onto the kitchen counter.

"Eh, what am I supposed to know? He's really weird, I never know what he's going to do next."

* * *

A quiet night passed between Red, Tina, Mangle and Tito after Red returned from the store. Clyde remained sealed in his room the entire night, which worried the brown bear. He came out to bring dinner to his room, and took various trips to the bathroom, but remained closed away besides for that.

Midnight rolled around, and everybody had gone to sleep. Asides from Red.

Red stayed in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes used for the dinner that they had eaten. He found himself deep in thought, his mind mostly drifting to the well being of the children.

He had known Tina since she was a young chick; her father had been a part of Red's group. More specifically, they had worked side by side together. However, when the rooster married and had Tina, he decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of the harsh lifestyle. Upon hearing the news, Red saw to it personally that he and his new family were safe from harm's way.

However, this rabbit was a different story. He had no idea of his background, who his parents were, or who _he _was. Was he a trouble maker? Had he been kicked out due to stirring up things? Red felt as if he knew this boy. His eyes seemed familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Hearing a small thud, he looked up from the sink. Clyde was staring back at him in a small amount of surprise, rubbing his arm. It seemed as if he had half-fallen against the wall from weakness.

"Are you okay, boy?" Red questioned, turning the water off. Clyde nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just weak." He muttered, sneezing into his sleeve. Red grimaced in disgust, twitching his ears slightly.

Walking over to one of the counters, he pulled a paper bag off of it. Walking over to Clyde, he handed it to him, staring at him expectantly. "Here, I've gotten you a few things. I suppose they'll come in handy."

Clyde blinked in confusion, looking at the paper bag. Glancing up at Red for an explanation, the bear smiled lightly, tilting his head.

"Clothes. I picked them up while I was out shopping earlier; it looks-and _smells_ like you need them. I hope they fit."

The bunny seemed a bit surprised. Looking at the bag again in shock, he smiled a little bit himself and closed his paws over it protectively, sighing quietly. "H-hey, thanks. I wasn't able to bring anything else with me besides from what I'm wearing."

Nodding, Red went back to the sink. Clyde perked up and attempted to lift his ears up, but to no avail. Tilting his head at the bear, he held the bag close, shifting a bit. "Um...S-seriously, thank you. Is there any way I can repay you, sir?"

"Well..." Red began, scrubbing off a plate. He looked at the bunny from over his shoulder, swiveling his ears to listen to him better. "I need help in my restaurant. That's all I really need, and it'll give you some sort of income."

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked, his eyes wide in amazement. Red nodded, not looking at him this time. Clyde smiled and laughed a little, nodding.

"Y-yeah, I'll take it! This is too good to be true." Freezing for a moment, he looked at the bear and raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Are you sure you're not gonna kill me?"

"I'm sure." Red replied, laughing slightly. Clyde smiled at him and looked down at the bag again, sighing. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my room."

The bear nodded in response, stopping the water. He turned to the bunny and smiled slightly, drying his hands off. "You can start working after you feel better. By then, the virus should have died down. I don't want anybody else getting sick."

Clyde nodded, starting towards the staircase. Stopping to look back at the bear, he coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um..._buona notte?_"

Stopping what he was doing, Red looked over at the bunny with his full attention. Looking incredibly surprised, he nodded slowly after a small amount of time, seeming impressed. "_Grazie. Buona notte_."

The boy went up the stairs and retreated to his room, leaving Red to think even more. Leaning backwards against the counter, he lit a cigar, starting to head outside to smoke it.

He was even more curious about this boy than he had been previously.

* * *

While the weather raged on for a few more days, it started to die down after a bit. At the same time, people slowly began recovering from their sicknesses, including Clyde. His paw pads began to heal, and his nose returned to normal. He began coming out of his room more, and would even sit in the living room after dinner to watch TV with the others after meals. Red was glad he was feeling better, and he seemed to be getting along well with Tina.

As the week progressed, the virus was starting to show signs of down with other people, all while at the same time less cases of it were being reported. Various places that had been closed were reopening, and at the same time, Red was thinking about reopening his restaurant.

As the bunny recovered, Red took notice that Clyde had an attitude. A large one. He was incredibly sassy and sarcastic, and often got into arguments with Tito when they all began to warm up to each other. Red never interfered; he found it amusing.

Clyde reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. But at the same time, he reminded him of someone else. He still couldn't figure out who.

Yawning quietly to himself, Red walked out of his bedroom. Making sure his suit was on correctly, he walked carefully down the stairs, looking around. It was much warmer than it had been previously, which meant that it was probably warming up outside. It was a small relief, the winter had been horrible on everybody.

As if on cue, a small clump of fur removed itself from Red's body as he scratched his arm. Inwardly wincing, he sighed and dropped it in a nearby trashcan. Walking to the dining room, he spotted Tina and Clyde eating breakfast. They both looked at him, quietly saying 'good morning' simultaneously.

"I'm already shedding." He muttered, pulling out another clump of fur from his arm. Tito laughed loudly from the kitchen, of which Red ignored.

"I'm just glad I finished molting back in the fall!" Tina said with a small smirk, finding the entire situation hilarious. Just as she spoke, Clyde pulled a small amount of fur off of his neck, groaning quietly.

"Ugh, at least I'll look normal." He muttered, staring at the celeste blue clump of fur residing in his paw. He put it into his pocket to throw away later, resting his face in his hands. Red let out a low growl to himself, scratching his neck.

"Well, there goes opening the restaurant back up." He muttered, looking at his paws after scratching his neck. Several stray hairs came off when he patted them together, wincing a bit in disgust. "Our fur will get all over the food. Again."

Tito snorted, coming out of the kitchen. He dropped a plate lazily into Red's spot, giving him an annoyed, pissed off glare. "Let's just cover ourselves in plastic bags, that'll work. You never listen to me when it comes to ideas."

"That's because your ideas suck." Red said flatly, making the two teenagers laugh. Red went to eating, his ears flattening in annoyance at the itchiness that the loose fur caused. He noticed that Tina had quickly finished eating, standing up and grabbing her school bag. Starting to walk off, she smiled back at the group, readjusting the luggage to her shoulders.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see if anybody knows of some medicine to relieve the shedding, I know there's some for molting!"

She left the house soon after speaking, leaving the males alone. Red slowly continued eating and picked up a paper, glancing through it. Tito mulled around the kitchen to avoid them, and Clyde stared at his empty plate. He finally looked up at Red, frowning.

"Uh, can I do anything to help today?"

"No, we're fine." Red spoke from behind the paper, making the rabbit groan softly. He rested his head in his paws, studying the bear.

Something seemed increasingly off about him; it was as if something had happened. Furrowing his brow, he stared at his face, studying him. His blue eyes seemed a bit clouded over, almost panicked. Clyde wondered if he was getting sick or something similar.

Before he could continue his thoughts, Tito threw a cloth at his face. The rabbit jumped in panic, removing it from his snout to look at the angry bear. Tito crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"You wanna help? Fine. Wash the ding-dang dishes. Red eats like a pig."

With a snort, Tito left the kitchen and went upstairs. Clyde sighed lowly in annoyance and dropped the cloth to his side, looking into the kitchen. He walked in after a few moments and got started with the dishes, making sure to put gloves on first so he wouldn't get any loose fur anywhere. Red watched him curiously, tapping his claws on the table.

"So, boy." Red began, breaking the silence. The bunny jumped a bit, tightening his grip on a dish he was working on.

"Why don't you go home?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Clyde shrugged, shaking his head.

"Got kicked out." The bunny finally admitted, glaring down at the dishes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Red nodded in understanding, crossing his arms. He placed his paper down and stared at him. His fur already had blotches of darkness from shedding, and it made him think he knew the boy from somewhere else even more than before. Shrugging it off, he thought even further, his mind settling on a different subject.

"What about school, son? You seem to be Tina's age."

"I am." Clyde muttered flatly, sighing. "I was in her college, but I had to drop out because I couldn't exactly afford it. I was studying to either be a police officer or a lawyer...something useful, 'ya know?"

Red couldn't help but to tense up at that. He suddenly realized he was basically harboring an enemy to his 'people'. Nodding slowly, he sipped a bit of coffee that he had left over from his breakfast, trying to hide any anger or hostility in his eyes.

"Yes, very useful." He agreed in his usual, polite tone, placing his cup down. Standing up, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of gloves for himself, before going to the other side of the sink and helping with the large amount of dishes. Clyde eyed him warily, still feeling a bit anxious.

"Would you like to go back to the college?" Red questioned, glancing at the bunny. Clyde stopped what he was doing and looked at him, looking incredibly confused.

"Of course, why?"

"I can always pay your way for now. Until you can afford it yourself. Just to get you out of the house." The bear responded, staring down at the dishes. In all reality, he just wanted the rabbit away from him for a certain amount of time during the day. He had a feeling the bunny was the type to snoop too much for his own good, and he didn't want him to find any evidence of his 'job'.

Clyde, however, had stopped what he was doing completely and was simply staring at him. Blinking several times, he cocked his head, frowning. "You've already done enough. Why are you helping me so much?"

Red shrugged lightly, looking at him from the corner of his eye as he did the dishes.

"I'm not quite sure, boy. I'm disturbing myself."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! How 'ya doin'? Sorry for the extremely late update! I had actually semi-finished this chapter before I had even finished BoC2, but I kind of gave up on it. I was actually surprised to get PMs and notes from people asking me to continue it!

I'll try to work on it again, sorry for the delay! I know this chapter is all over the place, and probably doesn't make much sense. I'll try to tie loose ends together in the next chapter!

If it makes up for a late update, I'm working on a prequel to BoC3! It'll take place directly after BoC2. It'll only be a few chapters long if I decide to post it, but it's still something!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading! I apologize if there's any typos, we both haven't slept. Bad idea.

I'd also like to thank kattylm, MCHaunter, TFAArtFreak, AddiLion, Anon WolfsyTheWolf, Is It Me or Not, Elysion Wish, Playfile X, MissDarkRaven, Anon Guest, Hero Lumanite, MinecraftMotavator1987, XxShady-ChibixX, Anon Emmy, and Anon emma for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Funnily enough, I'm having the same writers' block I had on BoC2 back when I started this one! It's just a never-ending cycle of writers' block, isn't it?!


	5. Dreams And School

"That's a horrible tote bag."

Red stared blankly at the bag Clyde was proudly holding up. Furrowing his brows, the bunny snorted and looked at it, seeming confused as he lowered a bit. "Backpack. What's wrong with it?"

"Orange, purple and green don't go together." Red muttered, shifting through a rack of various items. To him, the backpack looked incredibly tacky. Along with the orange, purple and green covering, it had neon bright, flashy yellow strips of fabric that gleamed in the sunlight. It was a visual catastrophe.

Clyde groaned in annoyance at the bear's words, dropping the bag to his side. Huffing, he dragged himself back over to the shelf he had found it on.

Red had brought Clyde to their local Whalemart to pick up a variety of items to get him ready for college. He couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed with himself for offering to pay for college for the rabbit. He hadn't realized how expensive it was.

In fact, the boy seemed expensive in general. He seemed to eat non-stop, he was nearly a bottomless pit now that he was healthy. He ate just as much as Red, and that was saying something.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing that the young male refused to put the horridly colored bag down, he sighed and shot him an annoyed glare. Glancing at the spot he had gotten it from, he grunted lowly. At least it was cheap.

Shrugging a bit, he stepped back and continued walking, while being followed by the young man. "Fine, keep it. Just...don't wear it around me."

Clyde laughed, looking down at it. He couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear. "Yeah, man. Will do."

The two hit other various spots of the store, most of them being for Clyde's supplies. They gathered the books he would need, as well as other things. After they were finished, Red grabbed some cigars on the way out and they headed back to the car. They drove off with hardly a word.

"Thanks for all of this." Clyde said with a small smile, rubbing his paw on the neon bag he had gotten. Red smiled a bit, nodding. "Of course, Clyde."

While Clyde had zoned out on how much his life had changed, Red took a detour. Pulling into the parking lot of a different store, Clyde glanced up. His ears flattened a bit at the name on the front of the store, looking at the bear in anxiousness.

"Hunting accessories?"

"Yes." Red said, turning the car off. He glanced at Clyde as he began to step out, his expression calm. "We-a need a few new butchering knives for the house, all of the sharp ones are at the restaurant."

"Oh, r-right. Bears are o-omnivores, right." Clyde said, seeming to try to calm himself down. Red laughed lightly at the sight, stepping fully out of the car. "You can come in if you'd like, they have comic books and magazines in the back."

Perking up a bit at the offer, Clyde hesitantly stepped out of the car as well. Both of them shut the doors, while Red made sure they were locked.

They both entered the store, Red letting the bunny go first. Clyde couldn't help but to fidget; he knew this place was mostly for carnivores. Things ranging from guns to crossbows were on display, the store even going as far to use mounted heads of dead, feral animals as decoration.

He knew it was probably normal for carnivores and omnivores, but as an animal who had barely touched any meat, it was foreign and creepy. Hell, his skin had even crawled when he watched Red and Tito eat steak.

Clyde stayed close to Red, not wanting to be mistaken as prey by any of the fanged animals in the store. Red could only chuckle, he found it amusing.

As they went down the aisles, Red located the knives. Pointing out the comic books for the bunny, he shooed him off and insisted he might take a few minutes.

The bunny hesitantly left the bear's side, walking towards the comics and magazines.

He glanced around as he studied the store, his eyes flickering from shelf to various glass display cases. The entire place was oddly lit, and many camouflage printed things were everywhere. A tiger at the cash register gave him an amused glance, his striped tail swishing a bit. Clyde shuttered.

'What an odd place to get a kitchen knife.' He mused to himself, approaching a magazine rack. 'Why not go to a kitchenette store?'

Finding a small cartoon super hero booklet of choice after scanning through them all, he flipped through it with interest, almost immediately becoming absorbed in it. He stood there almost completely unmoving, flipping through the pages at a steady pace.

Red made sure the boy was distracted before picking up the few knives he wanted. He was only telling the boy part of the truth. While one knife was indeed going to be used for cooking, the other was for something completely different in the future if he saw the need to use it.

He felt a bit guilty for bringing the clueless teenager with him. He wasn't exactly the type to think before doing something like this. Sighing and shaking his head, he went to the checkout and slouched a bit, glancing up at the tiger.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Rotti. Been a few months, bud. Uh, 'Ya sure that it?" The large, burly cat questioned, swishing his tail in amusement. "I don't think that's enough to get your little date over there."

"Date? What kind of gutter did you crawl out of, kitty cat?" Red snarled, wrinkling his snout in pure disgust. The tiger laughed a bit.

"Well, what else is he? Can't be the heir to the oh-so vast 'Fazbear fortune' your family seems to sit on." The cat continued, scanning the knives that were laying on the counter. Red shrugged, looking in the bunny's direction.

"Ah, far from it. Just a kid I'm helping out. I feel like I know him from somewhere." Red mused, scratching his chin mildly as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the items. The tiger looked over at the rabbit as well, just as he accidentally knocked over some comic books. The blue teenager jumped back in panic and quickly gathered them, glancing over at the other two sheepishly as he put them back.

"Huh." The tiger muttered, standing up straight. "He looks a bit like that one...Uh, never mind. $42.13."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't hear the price until he looked at the price in neon green on the small screen of the register. He snorted, turning to the tiger.

"Almost fifty bucks? For two knives?" He grumbled, seeming agitated. The tiger seemed unfazed and nodded, smirking lightly. The bear groaned and handed the money to the feline, and grabbed the bag in return.

"Hey, _good _knives."

Red looked around before he looked over to the comic area. He winced when he saw that Clyde was finishing picking up the books. Seeing that the boy was finally slowly backing out of the area a few seconds afterwards, Red gave the tiger one last glance.

"Order me a new hand gun." He muttered under his breath, keeping his stance casual. "You know which one. Trigger on my old one broke."

"Now, THERE'S my Rotti!" The tiger laughed and joked, giving Red's shoulder a small punch as Clyde walked over. The bunny coughed awkwardly, making Red chuckle a bit as he turned around to face the exit.

They left the store as quickly as they came, both of them getting into the car and driving off without a word. Red sighed and shifted a bit, rolling his shoulders. He could sense the uneasy tension in the air. Maybe it was just him, he didn't know.

"So," The bear began, sighing lowly. "Still thinking about being a police officer?"

"Yeah, you'll think I'm an idiot." Clyde grumbled, looking away. Red simply shrugged, staying silent and keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm gonna be taking chef courses as well."

"Seriously, kid?" Red said with a small laugh, taking a second to look at him. "You're talking to the bear who runs a restaurant. I don't think you're an idiot."

"Really, you don't mind?" The rabbit questioned, his eyes widening a bit. "I thought you'd think that I'm just trying to copy you."

Red shrugged, shaking his head a bit. "I'm in no position to tell you what you can and can't do, I'm not even your father. Hell, you could even be a mime and I wouldn't care. Just do whatever makes you happy. And anyways, if you want to keep your job for longer than intended at my restaurant, the courses will come in handy."

Clyde stared at him. It took a few moments for the words to sink in for him. Once they did, he smiled weakly and tilted his head downwards, closing his eyes. "W-wow...thanks, man. That actually means a lot to me. Nobody's really...y'know, been that supportive of what I want to do."

Shrugging again, Red slowed to a stop before parking in the driveway of his house. Proceeding to turn the car off, he stretched, yawning a bit.

"Don't thank me, kid. Least I can do, huh?"

* * *

The clock ticked lightly in the silence of the room, followed by a few deep chimes coming from it. All of the lights were off asides from the glow of the fireplace, which illuminated most of the area.

A black bear sat on a chair in front of the fire. His expression was stone cold as he stared down at the small bundle in his arms. It stared straight back, curious.

Innocence filled its bright blue eyes. A small, content smile was spread across its tiny muzzle. The older bear sighed and gently ran his claws through the baby's fur. It let out small, happy coos, wrapping its tiny fingers around his father's paw as much as it could.

The dark bear's expression softened. His petting became more gentle when it continued to make soft, happy noises, its blue eyes shutting for a few moments. It seemed to be tired, as it curled up tightly against the larger male.

"Oh, my son." The bear muttered, dropping his head a bit. He listened to the sound of the crackling fire, his ears flattening. "What a horrible life I have brought you to. I am sorry, my little one."

The cub seemed oblivious to his father's lament. Opening his toothless mouth, he began gently gnawing on the larger bear's finger, before even attempting to suckle off of it. The bear watched the little one do so, still wondering why he had chosen to lead his new family into such a horrible life.

"Rotti, please find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that I've done when you've grown." He whispered to his cub, only to get a few soft coos and tiny grunts in response. The dark pelted male looked away, his blue eyes filled with shame and anger.

"I've done so many horrible things. Why have I been blessed with you? ...Why even am I still here, I wonder."

* * *

Red jolted awake at the sudden sound of a vacuum being turned onto full blast. Darting his eyes around the room, he finally blinked and glared at Tito, who was shamelessly vacuuming around his own side of the room. Due to various heating and ventilation problems with the other unused spare bedrooms, they were stuck with sharing Red's room until Tito's old one was fixed up. It was in the process of being fixed, and was nearly done.

Tito glanced up at Red for a moment before stopping to look at him completely. Wincing in disgust, he snorted, shaking his head. He continued to vacuum one last area, making sure it was spotless before he turned the appliance off. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to take Copper to school? And for the sake of Gordon Ramsay, put a shirt on."

"Copper?" Red muttered, still half asleep and confused. Running a paw through his hair, he winced at the bright light coming through the windows. He guessed he meant Clyde.

Flumping back down onto his bed, he groaned softly. He suddenly recalled the dream he had. It seemed to have been a window to the past, when he himself was simply just a cub. His father had said something, but he couldn't remember.

"Tito, I had a dream about father again. They're becoming more frequent, I wonder if he's mad at me." He muttered, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. It was only pulled up to be pulled back down, making him let out a roar of anger.

"Shut up, you overgrown mongoose! Who cares about him?! You have to take...uh, what was his name? Cookie...whatever, to school. Do you want him to have a bad reputation because you're a lazy idiot? Get your _grosso culo_ going!" The yellow bear sneered, roughly shoving the vacuum into a corner.

Red suddenly remembered what he had to do, what he had promised to the teenager. He glanced at the clock, only to realize that he had forty minutes to get ready. Cursing out loudly, he flung himself from his bed and nearly tripped on Tito in the process, making the smaller bear snarl. Red gathered the clothes he needed and dashed into the bathroom. He was simply going to brush himself until he realized fur was simply dropping off in clumps. Growling, he tossed his comb down. Only a shower would get temporarily rid of the falling hair, he couldn't risk getting fur on his good suits.

Stripping down quickly and stepping into the shower, he cranked the water on full blast without thinking. The ice cold water quickly went through his fur and hit his skin, making him wince and step away from the spray of the water. Once he was sure it had warmed up, he stepped under the stream again and began scrubbing the loose fur away.

As he was doing so, he spotted something out of place in the rack of their usual shampoo. It was purple and pink, with confetti printed on the front. Picking it up curiously, a mixture of emotions filled the back of his head.

_'Shed-B-Gone, stops longhair shedding in its tracks! For long or thick coats! Sparkly cotton candy!'_

He stared at it stupidly. Tina had indeed gotten what she had promised them, but it was _glitter_, and cotton candy scented. It was obviously targeted towards tween to teenage females. His stomach churned, he felt horribly dirty even _holding_ it.

He shuttered. Placing it back down, he reached for their normal shampoo. Opening the cap, his ears fell flat when he realized the tube was empty. Groaning, he glanced back over at the purple and pink tube. Grabbing it again, he winced and squirted some onto his paw. It was a translucent pinkish purple, with silver and multicolored glitter packed into it. It wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't for the smell. It was so strong it made his snout crinkle.

Hoping that it would actually work, he began quickly scrubbing himself down, wincing at the odd feeling of the glitter.

He knew he'd regret it.

* * *

He ran out of the bathroom quickly, knowing he only had a few moments to leave the house. His fur was hardly dry, but it didn't matter. He could just dry off when he got home.

Seeing that Clyde was heading towards the door to leave, he half-jogged to catch up with him. The bunny seemed surprised at his sudden presence, his droopy ears twitching a bit. They exchanged awkward glances, the teenager rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, I thought you weren't coming." He muttered, avoiding eye contact. Red shook his head, opening the door for them both. He was a bit winded from rushing around so soon after waking up, but pushed it aside. The older male looked around the house for a moment.

"No, just had a few setbacks this morning." The bear muttered, shrugging. "Where's Tina?"

"Left already. When I was still sleeping." Clyde stated, walking outside. Red followed, leading them both to the car. He sighed to himself, shaking his head as he fumbled for his car keys. He unlocked the doors, waiting for Clyde to get in. The blue bunny stared at him before letting out a small snicker.

"Are those '_setbacks_' the reason why there's glitter in your fur?"

Freezing for a moment, his eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He cursed under his breath when he realized that it was _indeed _very visible in the sunlight. Shaking his head, he stepped into the drivers seat, glaring at him.

"Indeed."

Clyde simply laughed again. The glares that would've intimidated him not even a week ago were now hilarious to him. The bunny didn't find the bear scary or threatening at all anymore; he actually had a kind heart under his weird, rough yet quiet and calm exterior. He still felt a little bit on edge around him, but he was trying to push it aside.

Once Clyde was in the car, they backed out of the driveway and took off. Red made sure that he went faster than normal, but stayed in the speed limit as much as possible. The college wasn't too far away from his place, which made him feel a bit better about going slower. Traffic was typically busy for that time of morning, due to people heading off for work and such.

As Red turned the corner to avoid most of the main traffic, Clyde cleared his throat awkwardly. There was a small silence before he spoke up.

"Uh, I know this may seem weird." Clyde started, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He glanced the bear over, who raised an eyebrow. Red only took his eyes off of the road for a second to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, is your coat hard to take care of?"

Red shrugged, slowing down at a redlight. Looking over at the bunny as he waited, he thought for a moment, 'hmm'ing quietly.

"In the summer, it's quite easy to maintain. It's thin, so I don't have to worry. But winter is a whole different story." He started driving again after speaking, staring at the road. "It gets long, and mats up. Especially in the middle of my back."

Clyde laughed a little, staring ahead at the road as well. He rested his head in his hand, glancing out his own side window from time to time.

"My dad was long haired, mom always said she'd have to get the knots and mats out of the base of his tail."

"Is that so?" Red asked in mild amusement, chuckling at the thought. "Coincidentally enough, my parents were mostly long-haired. Father had thicker fur, while my mother's was thinner and longer. Tito inherited father's fur density. I came out mostly short haired, thank God. Even so, mother always had to groom us. We weren't too keen on brushing our own fur."

Clyde laughed at the thought of a miniature version of Red fussing about having his fur brushed. He watched outside of his window as the bear stopped the car out near the college. Red glanced over at the bunny and unlocked the doors after they were completely stopped, sitting up straight.

"Well, here we are, boy. Tina can walk you home, unless you both need a ride. Just call."

Nodding, the rabbit smiled and took his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he exited the car and shut the door. Waving Red off, he jogged towards the doors, not wanting to be late. The rabbit stopped one more time before entering, looking back at the car. They both locked eye contact until Clyde went inside, disappearing into a group of other teenagers.

Red watched him vanish into the college, just making sure he got inside alright without trouble. He sat there for a few moments, rubbing his face. There was an odd aching in his heart as he watched him go, something he hadn't felt before.

It was becoming more apparent as time passed. He was becoming attached to the boy. Clyde was like the son he was never able to have, something he always wished he could have experienced.

He had always wanted a family. He wanted to find a mate and settle down, have a cub or two, and maybe a pet if the cubs wanted one. He just wanted to be happy, and make the rest of his loved ones happy in the process.

He had to be realistic about the situation, though. His dreams would have been cut short, or ruined.

The mafia would _always_ be trailing straight behind him. Following him like vultures. If he messed up by the smallest amount, his mate could have been put in danger, as well as the cubs. He never would have been able to live with himself if any of them would have been hurt.

He lived to believe that his father was a hardened man who lived for his job. In contrast, however, Red would wanted to have lived for his family. This would have made him go soft and not be prepared for any dangerous situations.

And considering the fact that he was nearly forty years of age, he thought of himself to be far too old to start a family, even if he could. Even if he found a mate, he wouldn't find it fair to have cubs; they'd probably lose him at an early age. From either his old age, health problems, or something relating to his_ job._

His past-the mafia, stopped him from doing so many things. He desperately wanted to leave the life behind, turn over a new leaf. He wanted to just blow the entire thing up and pretend all of the kills he had made, the fights he had caused, the deals he had made, would all be gone for good.

He was so tired.

The sound of the school bell caught him off guard. Blinking a few times, he suddenly realized that he had just been sitting there right next to the school, day dreaming and probably unknowingly staring at the younger animals.

It was then he noticed he was staring at a few teenagers across from his car, and were staring right back at him with creeped out expressions. He wasn't sure how long they had been there, or how long he had been staring, but they weren't moving. They seemed to be muttering to one another as one took out their cellphone slowly, most likely to dial the police. Red rolled his eyes and sighed, driving away from the college.

He decided that it'd be best to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, he felt like he had already overstayed his welcome.

How in the world would anybody even begin to explain a glittery, middle aged man sitting in a school parking lot, staring at the students while reeking of cotton candy, anyways?

What even was his life?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! Long time no see on this story! Gosh, I feel bad for not updating.

I've been battling with procrastination and writer's block. Don't kill me, I'm just lazy!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading the first half! (She just got a new under that username, go follow her! She's gonna be writing some awesome stories!)

I'd also like to thank FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, xXToxicWolfXx, Hero Lumanite, MissDarkRaven, CSCatStudio's, XxShady-ChibixX, PersonalitySoup, kattylm, Is It Me or Not, AddiLion, Elysion Wish, Jflare205, TFAArtFreak, THEAWESOMEOME, WolfsyTheWolf, NoMore-Pikachu, freddyfazlover, Litheon217, KawaiiIcee, Guest, and xXskylineXx for the reviews! I love you guys!

It feels kind of boring not working on any BoC stories. I hope FNaF3 comes out soon, eh?

Just PM me if you see a typo, I'll be more than happy to fix it!

Until next time, which'll HOPEFULLY be in a few days! See 'ya later, guys!


	6. Shot Dead

**AUTHOR'S WARNING:**

**This chapter is rated "M" due to a pretty violent scene, including death. If you're squeamish but still want to read some of it, please skip past when you get to the part of the story that says "**_Kill_**". **

**Thank you!**

* * *

A small bear toddler giggled quietly, chewing his newly grown fangs on a toy that his parents had given him. It was quite dark out, and he was getting drowsy. However, he was having too much fun in his new surroundings to think about being tired. He was a high-energy cub, and usually had to run around for an hour or so before sleeping.

He dashed from his spot to a new spot by a coat rack, where he then spotted a coat hanging. Swiping at it, he growled quietly and attempted to bite the hanging fabric, too light and weak to actually pull the wooden furniture over or down.

At the desk across the room, a much larger bear stared down at some paperwork, scribbling out his words slowly. He would occasionally glance up to make sure that the cub wasn't getting into trouble. He only put down his pencil when he noticed the boy was getting to rowdy with his coat, narrowing his eyes.

"Rotti, _fermarlo_. I need-a that coat." He said sternly to the young boy, catching his attention. The cub ceased his chewing, dropping to the floor. He huffed quietly, looking away sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Sow-y, _papà."_

Nodding slowly at the cub in acceptance of his apology, he went back to writing. The cub quickly went back to playing around, only being much quieter as he did so.

He couldn't help but to feel guilty as his cub played so innocently in the corner. It felt wrong to bring him into _his _building. Long words short, it was the hideout for his mafia group. It had been passed down from his own father to him once he was of-age. He had killed so many people in the same room that they were in, and the poor cub had walked over the spots without being any the wiser. He truly felt awful, the little one didn't deserve it.

Even if he didn't know.

Suddenly, the larger bear stopped writing and twitched his ears towards the door. Even though it was only open by a small amount, he could hear everything from the hallway clearly. He had heard something from the other end of the hall. It sounded like a police officer's radio static. The cub obviously hadn't heard it, he hadn't been trained to listen for such things.

Knowing that an officer had _indeed _infiltrated their hideout, his heart caught in his throat. How did they find them? He wasn't sure, they had been hidden and hadn't been found for nearly fifty years, ever since his father started the God forsaken group.

The sound of sudden gunshots could be heard from down the hall. The black bear's ears flattened. Even more guilt filled his heart when he looked at his cub, who had looked up in confusion at the noise. They both exchanged glances. The large bear went into an internal panic mode.

He had put his son in danger.

Standing from his desk, he walked over to the cub and gently picked him up. The cub let out a small whimper of distress; he could feel his father's panic. The larger male gingerly placed him under a few unused desks behind the coat hanger, making sure that he was hidden. Bending down, he narrowed his gaze, gently petting his head.

"Rotti, don't move. Stay here, and don't make a single sound. No matter what happens. _Mi capisci?"_

Rotti nodded violently, his ears flattening. He curled up in the back of the small cave-like table structure, watching the black bear with worried eyes. His father stood up calmly and went back to his desk, sitting back down. He went back to writing as if nothing happened. Rotti peeked out slightly, watching and looking around.

Soon enough, the door was fully kicked open. A yale blue rabbit made himself present, his gun held high and firm. His bright eyes were burning with anger, the badge on his vest shining in the light of the room.

"FREEZE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST." He said strongly, no hint of fear in his voice. The bear chuckled and dropped his pencil, folding his large paws together.

"I could hear your radio from down the hall, officer. You're not very quiet." He said with a small smirk, glaring at him. The rabbit stepped closer and held his gun in the direction of the other man, furrowing his brows.

"Don't test me, Tony. I know who you are, and you know who I am. Drop the act, let's go." The officer growled, cocking the hammer of the gun to make sure that the bear knew for a fact that the gun was ready to fire, and that he meant business. Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

"Go where? Aren't you going to shoot me?"

"If you don't comply. You're going to be locked away for a long time, Fazbear. If you value your life, that is."

The black bear chuckled again, leaning back. The rabbit kept his gaze locked on him, his ears swiveling around to make sure nobody was going to sneak up from behind.

"Alright, you've caught me. You know damn well that I'm not going to comply by your silly rules." Tony said, making the rabbit lower his defense just by a bit. The bear put on a small frown, glancing in the direction of the collapsed tables. "Such a pity, though. Shooting me in front of my own cub."

The rabbit turned his head around at that, looking in the same direction Tony was. Rotti had crawled out from the tables and was hiding behind the coat rack, his blue eyes huge with fear. He looked at the rabbit in confusion and worry, his ears flat.

"W-where are 'yoo taking papà?" The brown cub questioned, looking the rabbit over.

Lowering his gun, the blue rabbit's ears flattened a bit. He heard a small sigh come from the mafia leader, followed by the sound of papers shuffling.

"It'd be horrible for a cub that young to lose his father. Wouldn't you agree, _chief_?"

The leporid sighed, dropping his shoulders. He knew for a fact that the bear was just using his son as an excuse. As a gateway to get his way. He watched the small cub waddle up to him curiously, tilting his head. They both studied each other, seeming quite interested.

"_I thought so._"

The sound of a gun's hammer snapping into place made the rabbit tense up. His eyes widened in panic, his ears flattening.

Tony aimed his gun at the rabbit's back, his finger on the trigger. Just as he was ready to pull it, a brown flash jumped onto his desk, screaming in terror and panic.

"_PAPÁ_, NO!"

Tony let out a shout of panic himself, aiming his gun to the ceiling at the last second. It fired off, the bullet slamming into the wall and leaving a deep hole. He roared in anger when the rabbit ran as fast as he could out of the room, running down the hall.

Tony snarled, standing from his desk chair. He glared down at the cub half-hanging off of it, who was staring up at him.

"Rotti, you ruined it. I'm very disappointed in you, now we must move locations!"

Rotti's ears fell at that, his gaze lowering. He let out a small sigh, resting his head on his arm. "_Mi dispiace, papà._ I don't like it when you use the gun, it makes people sad."

Tony let out a rough sigh, rubbing his face. Shaking his head, he walked away from his desk to the door. Glancing back at the cub, he snorted, gripping the door handle. "You'll get used to it, son. Stay here. I'll be back."

Rotti watched his father leave, tilting his head slightly. Once he was sure that the older bear was gone, he scrambled from the desk onto the chair, and then finally onto the windowsill of the window that was right behind the desk. His small claws latched onto the wood as he squirmed his head under the slightly open glass, poking it out.

The wind hit his face hard, and the small tuff of fur on his head billowed in the breeze. He pushed the window up further and gripped onto the wood, staring out to the street below.

The chief was just exiting the building, running out to his car. He struggled to unlock it, his paws slipping a few times. He looked back at the building and stopped when he noticed the cub in the window.

They both exchanged stares, their eyes locking. The blue rabbit's green eyes flickered with fear as he finally got into the police car, driving away from the scene to get backup.

* * *

Red lurched up from the couch, wheezing a bit. Growling out when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him like a bag of bricks, he slumped back, tilting his head backwards and closing his eyes. He relaxed until he heard Tito clearing his throat.

Glancing over, he spotted Tito glaring at him, while Mangle looked slightly concerned. They were both staring at him from the other couch across from the one he was on.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He muttered, sitting up. Tito looked at the clock, shrugging.

"Eleven. At night. You fell asleep after you came home and didn't wake up. Mangle and I had to cook dinner, and we broke five dishes. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Red gave him a warning glare, slouching over a bit. He snorted when he looked at the clock himself, rolling his eyes. "Well, shit."

"You were crying in your sleep like a little baby, what did you even dream about?" Tito asked, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the remote from Mangle. Red sighed, leaning back.

"Had a dream about father again, when I was a cub...Before you were born. They aren't even dreams, they're just...vivid memories. I've been having them ever since Clyde showed up."

Tito scoffed at that, shaking his head. Red growled out a warning growl, making the younger bear laugh a bit.

"Speaking of Clyde, how are he and Tina? Did they get home safe?"

"They aren't home, sleeping beauty." Tito responded, waving the remote around as he flipped through channels. Red's eyes widened at that, his ears twitching.

"What do you mean not home?!"

"They never came back, genius. But, then again, they're teenagers. They're probably out licking McDonalds burgers or something. Or drugs. I don't know, what do teenagers do again?"

Red chuckled at his brother's attempt to calm him down. Even though it didn't seem like it to anybody outside of the family, that was basically Tito's attempt to cheer anybody up or calm them down. After Tito spoke, Red decided to relax after a few extra minutes of panicking. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen, he watched TV with both Tito and Mangle, not really paying attention to anything. However, when the clock struck midnight, he tensed up again.

Red was getting extremely worried, but he didn't let it bother him too badly. Teenagers were hardly ever on time for things like this, unless they absolutely needed to be, or _wanted _to be. He sighed, closing his eyes. Even after a nap, he was still tired and cursing his age.

Just as he was about to doze off again, he heard the front door open. Shaking off any tiredness, Red glanced over from the couch, studying the door. Spotting only Tina come in, he frowned, but shook it off.

"Good evening, Tina. You're home late." He spoke, making her look up. She smiled and removed her gloves and coat, putting them away.

"Hey! Yeah, some of my friends kept me out later than I had planned. It's fine, I guess." She walked into the living room to look around, only to frown to herself. Looking at Red, she glanced towards the staircase. "Where's Clyde, did he go to his room early? He let me borrow his phone, I want to give it back."

Freezing at that, Red looked over at the chicken, his attention fully on her. He tensed up and sat up straight, frowning. "What do you mean? Didn't you walk home together?"

"No, his classes ended in the afternoon. I thought you gave him a ride home." She said, her expression turning to one of worry.

"When exactly did they end?" He asked, his ears flicking slightly. She looked to the clock and squeaked a bit, just realizing how late it really was.

"Uh, Four in the afternoon. Four P.M."

They both stared at each other before Red jumped up, and Tina dropped her bag to the side. They both got re-dressed in their cold weather outerwear before they both hurled themselves outside, nearly tripping on each other. They both got into the car, Red nearly driving away before the doors were even shut.

"Maybe we're just over reacting, he should be fine!" Tina rationalized, feeling a bit woozy from Red's speedy driving. He scanned the sidewalks and driveways, looking for the blue rabbit.

"Expect the worst, hope for the best." He said flatly, slowing down the car a bit when he realized he was nearly speeding. "This town isn't as peaceful as it seems, girl."

"What do you mean?! He probably just got lost!" She retaliated, sounding a bit harsh from panicking quite a bit. "And anyways, you know how stubborn he is. He probably was too proud to call you from a payphone."

Red growled at that, rubbing his face a bit. He grunted and slowed the car down when they neared the college, not spotting him yet. Looking to Tina, he flattened his ears, glancing around the area. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know! He either tried going home, got lost, or-"

Before she could finish, he pulled out of the area quickly and whipped down the street, his eyes narrowed. The chicken leaned back and grit her beak, the sudden, jerking motion making her stomach lurch.

"S-stop that!" She complained, glancing out her window to help look for him as well. He seemed to be tracing the route he had gone to drive Clyde there in the first place, hoping that maybe he had walked that way in attempt to get home. Slowing the car down when he spotted a small hill with a light layer of snow on it protruding next to the sidewalk, they both stared at a poorly made rabbit-shaped snow angel.

Looking at each other, they calmed down a bit and decided to continue following the route. As Red scanned the area, he took a road that seemed to be the direction Clyde went in. As he drove, he began to notice things Tina never would.

There were various gang signs in the area, from slashed up trees to graffiti, he recognized them all. He had done business with all of them at least once, something he wasn't proud to admit. From the looks of it, there was an underground turf war going on, something that the naked eye of the public wouldn't see.

Turning off his headlights as he drove, he looked around cautiously. Spotting a few people out and about as they got further, he looked to Tina and continued the steady driving pace, making sure not to slow down. They all seemed to be glaring at Red when they recognized the car.

"Keep your head down." He muttered, not making eye contact with anybody he spotted. "I'll get us out of this area as quickly as possible."

"W-why?" She asked, her voice filled with a demanding panic. A sudden sound of gunshot from a few blocks away made her eyes widen, lowering her head. He chuckled lightly, looking ahead.

"That's why."

When he approached the corner to the end of the street, he got ready to turn before he spotted something he wished he hadn't. Slamming on the breaks, the car squealed to a stop.

The same lion he had seen when he had first found Clyde was shouting obscenities. He wouldn't have cared, but then he noticed something else. He had the boy cornered near an abandoned house, a gun to his throat. He was battered and bloody, and it looked like he had several cuts.

Red was sure his heart had stopped.

A pure rage overtook the bear, something he had never felt before. It was exceedingly strong, so strong it was almost unnoticeable. But it was there, and it was _intense. _It took over his senses and his common knowledge. Lifting his paw up, he ripped the armrest compartment open, grabbing his only working gun. He didn't even hear Tina screaming at him to stop, there was only one thing on his mind.

_Kill._

Kicking the door open, he jumped out of the car without a second thought. Letting out a deep, almost feral roar, he made the scrawny lion jump and turn around, his eyes wide. Red speed-walked over to them, raising his gun and aiming it.

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" He screeched, making the lion panic and fall over, dropping his gun in the process. Clyde scrambled away from them in the process. Tina ran over and grabbed him, helping him up and pulling him away to the direction of the car. She helped him inside and they both watched from the window, their eyes wide in fear.

Without mercy or restraint, Red's large foot stomped on the lion's arm when it went for the gun, making the large feline scream out in pain. He kicked at him and knelt down, beating his face in. Blood was now leaking from his nose, and he was sure he had blinded him in one eye. After he was done with his physical assault, he aimed his gun at the cat's face, snarling.

"G-GOD, PLEASE! S-STOP! I'M SORRY!" The scrawny creature begged, making Red snort. "PLEASE, I WON'T MESS WITH 'YA OR THEM! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"

Red paused, thinking it over. His rage was subsiding the more he saw the lion in pain, and he seemed like he had gone through enough. He stood up slowly, lowering his own gun. Picking up the lion's gun before he could grab it, he crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"Fine, you scum. Don't fucking come near them again, or I won't go easy next time."

The feline was in a pretty sorry state by now. Just in a few seconds of being beaten by the bear, he was completely messed up, almost unrecognizable. His nose was broken, and he was covered in forming bruises and claw marks. Red felt like his job was done, smirking to himself. He was about to just simply walk away, but then he spotted something as he looked around for witnesses.

There was blood on the lion's clothes, and in the snow by the house. It wasn't the feline's; he hadn't been harmed until Red got to him.

The blood was Clyde's.

The rage came back, ten times worse. Lifting up his gun quickly, he made the lion shout out in frantic fear, scrambling backwards.

Five shots were fired directly into the lion's face. The first two killed him instantly, while the other three were for simply good measure. He heard screams of fear from the car, which made him look over. The fear on the teenagers' faces made his anger vanish.

He was suddenly very aware that he had just killed somebody in front of them.

* * *

Red sighed, stopping in the parking lot of a fast food joint. They had just used the drive through, the bear thanking God that the blood hadn't gotten on his fur. The arms of his suit, however, were covered in blood, as well as his pants. He had removed his suit, but there wasn't exactly anything he could do about his pants until he got home. After they got their order, he handed the separate bags to the other two, keeping one for himself.

Tina and Clyde sat in the back, staring at the food that they had ordered. They were both shaking for the entire ordeal, not feeling exactly hungry. Red wasn't particularly hungry himself, but ate slowly either way.

"Clyde, are you hurt? What happened?" Red asked calmly, making them both jump. Clyde stuttered, looking down at his arms.

"I-I stayed at the college later t-than I thought I would. I decided to try to stop by my old house to maybe pick up a few things, but I got lost. I didn't want to c-call you, so I decided to walk back home. I g-got lost on that street and that lion was shouting at me for being homeless scum...He was gonna shoot me right when you showed up a-and...K-killed him."

They all went quiet after that, the only sound being the car running and the occasional rustle of paper bags and napkins. The other two began to slowly eat after a while, still not sure what they had just witnessed.

"R-Red." Tina started, her voice quivering. "Why do you h-have a gun?"

"Protection." He said flatly. It wasn't exactly a lie, he _did _have to protect himself. Especially in his position. "As I told you earlier, Tina. This town isn't as safe as it looks. I suppose you both realize that, by now?"

The other two seemed to believe him, albeit rather hesitantly. They both nodded, eating their food. Red sighed, placing his burger down and resting his head in his hands.

"I am so sorry you had to see that...both of you. I just...I couldn't control my anger. I've never felt such _rage _before." He admitted, making the teenagers look up. "I care very deeply for both of you. I suppose I didn't realize that until now. Tina, you're like a niece to me, you should know that. Clyde, you're..."

He trailed off when he heard police sirens. Perking his ears up, he looked over to the main road to see them whipping down the street. They passed the restaurant, but both Tina and Clyde went into panic mode. Red remained calm, backing out of the parking lot and driving away.

"Well." He muttered, glaring around the street before heading in the direction of their house.

"Time to get a new car, I suppose."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! How are you today? Sorry for the violent chapter! R.I.P. lion guy, you will be missed.

Or not.

And yes, I meant "Yale" blue, not "Pale" blue! Yale blue is a color, look it up!

Now, those flashbacks at the random parts of the chapters will play a pretty large role in later chapters. Keep them in mind, friends!

I hope that this is okay, I feel like I've been slacking off when it comes to writing again. For the first time ever, I actually miss warm weather. I can't wait until spring, taking night walks during spring/summer always helps me with ideas!

I'd also like to thank Chillaid for beta reading! **She's just posted her own FNaF story, go check it out!**

Big thanks to xXskylineXx, Kittendream15, Psycho-Fox-1, AddiLion, KudleyFan93, CSCatStudio's, Meow, Elysion Wish, Hero Lumanite, PieSaysHi, kattylm, TFAArtFreak, MissDarkRaven, xXToxicWolfXx, FishCusterd, and Is It Me or Not for the reviews! Thank you so much, guys! You're the ones keeping this story going!

I'll try to get a chapter out soon. Writer's block is horrible! I'm just glad past-me wrote most of this chapter out back when she wrote chapter 1.


End file.
